


Cleaning Sickness

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barely shippy, F/M, Sick Character, Sick Lance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Lance cleans to much and gets sick.





	Cleaning Sickness

Lance was the oldest of seven children, and that came with particular responsibilities that meant being a role model and doing his chores.  
His mother took "cleanliness is next to godliness" to heart. Her house washed kept in good condition for having nine people living in it.  
Lance had washed clothes, mended blankets, swept and scrubbed floors, and wiped throw up more times than he could count.  
Another thing that fell on his shoulders was making sure everything got done, so if someone slacked off, he would tack up the slack.  
In the castle, he almost lost his mind. None of the others knew how to clean. Lance almost cried about a week in because of how dirty everything was getting.  
He had talked with Allura and Coran about a chore schedule, and they had each day set out for who did what.  
Today had started with sniffles which had been forgotten when Lance saw the state of the castle. It was bad, so he set out to get it clean.  
He had just finished and felt awful his head pounded, and he felt wobbly legged.  
Blue urged him to rest, but everything was so loud each noise was a stab. He just wanted to find someplace quiet.   
Lance grabbed some extra pillows and blankets even though it hurt to move.  
He curled up in Blue and dozed for a little while.  
Allura was on the warpath the paladins had forgotten to work on their teamwork. She found everyone except Lance.  
The others were called on a search fo Lance.  
Coran was the one to find Lance and bring him to the living room.  
Allura stepped forward with self-righteous rage,"Where were you? In your Lion forgetting about your obligations to your team and Voltron."  
"Yeah Lance, I know you like to relax, but you needed to come do bonding with us," added Hunk.  
Keith merely scowled and muttered,"He's always a flake."  
Shiro took a gentler approach, "Lance you need to be there for the team."  
Pidge had been quiet observing Lance, and he seemed to be trying to say something.  
"Guys shut up for a moment he's trying to say something," ordered Pidge, "Lance what is it?"  
His eyes flickered to the others,"Can I talk to you," he whispered.  
"Guys give us a moment Lance, and I need to speak alone."  
When the others were gone Lance finally spoke,"It hurts everything hurts."  
Pidge placed her small hand on his forehead,"My God Lance you're burning up!"  
At her exclamation Shiro and Keith reentred concerned.  
Pidge felt frantic,"Tell Coran to get the med bay ready now!"  
Shiro rushed out while Keith grabbed a thermometer. A couple of minutes later it read 101 degrees.  
Lance was whimpering when Shiro returned with Coran who had brought the Altean version of morphine and penicillin.  
Coran told them,"We need to get him to the infirmary, but he is in so much pain that he needs to be asleep when we do."  
Pidge couldn't leave, but she felt awkward trying to take care of Lance. Lance's eyes were drifting shut,"Thank you, love."  
Keith looked at her,"How much do you bet he won't remember this?"  
"Knowing Lance, it's almost assured."


End file.
